Quill The Bandit Queen
Quill the bandit queen is a ruthless and cunning master of the unseen arts and a master of the bow. She wields the legendary bow Last Whisper made by the mages to put an end to the dragons History *Played a central role in uncovering the plot behind The Assassination of Lord Teran Silverdawn. *Played a central role in The Iron Conspiracy. Background Quill the Bandit Queen Born as only child of a bandit queen from the area around Daggerfall, Quill was raised in the a rts of stealth and quick delivery of death. When Quill was only fifteen, her mother was killed while commanding the tribe, by the rival bandit tribe "The blood soaked daggers". Suddenly thrust into the role of leader, Quill made the difficult decision to follow her childhood vision instead of seeking the revenge she craved. She spoke passionately against her tribe's demand for retribution, declaring the time had come to put blood feuds aside and take up a normal life in peace. Some of her warriors questioned her fitness to rule and soon hatched a treasonous plot to kill the young leader. The assassins struck while Quill was on a routine hunt, but their plan was interrupted by the warning cry of a great hawk. Quill looked back to see her tribesmen approaching with swords drawn. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Quill ran for hours. She found herself deep in uncharted territory, her weapon lost in the chase. When she heard another cry from the hawk, Quill put her faith in the strange creature and followed it to a clearing. There she found the bird perched on a pile of stones - an ancient mage burial site. With a last glance at her, the hawk screeched and flew away. Approaching the mound, Quill felt her breath turn to frost and an unnatural cold chill her to the bone. The assassins burst into the clearing. Quill lifted the top tombstone from the grave to defend herself, revealing something hidden underneath: an ornate bow carved from golden metal. She grasped it, crying out in pain as energy burned her fingers, and tore the bow from its resting place. Magic flowed from the enchanted weapon into Quill. Quill turned to face the assassins. She drew the bow, and by sheer instinct, willed arrows of pure energy to form from the air. With a single volley, she ended the insurrection. Carefully replacing the tombstone, she gave thanks to the now lost mages for her gift, and returned home. Quill's tribe immediately recognized the legendary weapon in the archer's hand as a blessing. But as the legend grew the Priory started to look for Quill and her tribe, after a few years the tribe was found and almost wiped out, Quill as the alleged sole survivor and on the run. She started selling her services as a sell sword until one day she was hired by Tyzaro Kathar to free two criminals set to be executed for the assassination of Lord Teran Silverdawn. Status Active PC. Category:Individuals